


i think im in love with you

by blurryfaves



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Fanfic, Gen, Love, M/M, Top - Freeform, josh dun - Freeform, joshler - Freeform, jyler, relationship, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryfaves/pseuds/blurryfaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Josh have alway felt a connection between them that was more than a friendship. All it took was an unlikely situation to bring it out of both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think im in love with you

Tylers P.O.V.

Josh looks so cute when he is focused. When he reads, plays a game on his phone, or even just sits bored doing nothing, I like to sneak a few looks at him because he looks so damn cute. Wait. No. Josh is my best friend. I cant think of my best friend like that... Can I? All I know is I have feelings for my best friend. Its so wrong, but Josh make me feels so right.

Its actually kind of funny. Im in love with him, and he has no idea. I try to hint to him by laughing at him even when he isnt funny, random touches to his arm or thigh, and excessive flirting. Hes so oblivious. How else can i tell him without actully telling him? Think Tyler. Think.

Hey Ty! Whats up?", Josh says walking into the room casually. Crap. He's here and I don't know what to do. Act natural. "Hi Josh." There. That was good.

"Someone sounds awfully distant today. You okay dude?" Ugh Josh is always so concered about me. Its adorable, but I dont know how im gonna get through this conversation. Its always a struggle. "Im fine. Just have a lot on my mind." Totally unconvincing. Dammit. Change the subject. "Is that shirt new? It looks great on you." CRAP! I cant believe i just said that.

"Yeah its new. Thanks for noticing! Nice to see someone actually cares to notice!" He shot me a wink. I have butterflies in my stomcah immediatly and I feel like Im going to throw up. "Youre welcome..." No answer.

This is so awkward. Hes just sitting here not talking. He knows i can't make a conversation. Ugh. I feel gross. Hes siting so closed and im starting to sweat. I probably smell. I feel dirty and i need to get out of this situation before i have a panic attack. "Im gonna go shower."

Thank god thats over. 

 

Joshs P.O.V.

That was the weirdest conersation Ty and I ever had. I know he cant keep one going but i couldnt help but just look at him. I could see he was thinking about something and didnt want to talk about it. So I just watched him. 

Hes so cute when hes off guard. Too bad he would never go for me. You shouldve just told him how you felt about him in that awkward silence. Even if he doesnt feel the same about me, I still want him to know how i feel about him. Now the oppertunity is gone. Shit. I always choke up around him now. 

I ache for him. I need Tyler Joseph to be mine. I need to tell him. Im going to tell him. Okay Josh. Just walk into the bathroom, say it 'Tyler this has been bothering me and I need you to know that I think im in love with you.' , and walk out before he can say anything. If it goes bad i wont know because he would be behind the curtain. This is good. Lets go. 

Okay here goes nothing... 1. 2. 3..... "Tyler."

"Josh what the hell! Im in the shower!"

This was a bad idea. "Sorry. I just had to tell you something but nevermind."

"No just tell me. Youre already in here."

"Tyler Joseph. I think im in love with you." Silence. Shit. Shit. Shit. I need to leave. Why cant i move. "Ive felt this for a while now and i just couldnt keep it inside any more. I love you, and I think you love me too." There its out.

"Oh Josh! I love you too! I just didnt know how to tell you." 

"Ty thats the best news ever!"

"Kiss me Josh. Get your cute ass in here and make love to me. We both know we want it so lets go." 

What. Did tiny little Tyler just say that. Here I go.

I never thought id love showers this much.

**Author's Note:**

> first story!!!! sorry if this sucks. its late and im tired.


End file.
